disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Steamboat Willie
|Cinematografía = |Estudio = Walt Disney Studios |Distribuidor = Celebrity Productions |Género = Cortometraje Musical |Fecha = 18 de Noviembre de 1928 |Duración = 7:42 minutos |Idiomas = Ingles |Presupuesto = $4,986 |C/A = The Gallopin' Gaucho |P/C = The Barn Dance }}Steamboat Willie (El botero Willie en español y Barco de vapor Willie en Argentina) es un cortometraje animado estadounidense estrenado el 18 de noviembre de 1928. Fue dirigido por Walt Disney y Ub Iwerks. Se produjo en blanco y negro por Walt Disney Studios y fue distribuido por Celebrity Produtions. La caricatura es considerada el debut de Mickey Mouse y su novia Minnie Mouse, a pesar que ambos personajes habían aparecido ya varios meses antes en el cortometraje Plane Crazy. Steamboat Willie fue la tercera de las películas de Mickey que se producía hasta el momento, pero fue la primera en ser distribuida por Walt Disney. Sinopsis 250px|leftMickey Mouse está pilotando un barco de vapor, hasta que llega Pete y lo echa de la sala de controles. Más tarde, el barco se acerca al muelle para meter a bordo una vaca y después parte dejando atrás a Minnie Mouse, que se queda corriendo detrás del barco hasta que Mickey consigue meterla dentro. Una cabra que se encuentra dentro del barco se come las cosas de Minnie, incluyendo su guitarra. Los dos intentan sacarla pero no lo consiguen, aunque Mickey se percata de que pueden utilizarla de caja de música y Minnie empieza a tocarla mientras Mickey empieza a tocar cualquier cosa que produzca sonido. La melodía que suena es la conocida Turkey in the straw (una parte de la cinta es cortada por censura). Sin embargo, Pete pilla a Mickey y lo manda a pelar patatas como castigo. Un pájaro que había estado molestando a Mickey momentos antes del viaje, se ríe de él y éste le lanza una patata y cae al agua desde la ventana del camarote, dando por finalizada la aventura. Producción La producción de Steamboat Willie tuvo lugar entre julio y septiembre de 1928 con un presupuesto estimado de $4,986. Inicialmente, algunos de los animadores tenían dudas de que una caricatura de sonido pareciera lo suficientemente creíble, así que antes de que se produjera una banda sonora, Disney organizó una proyección de la película a un público de prueba con sonido en vivo para acompañarla. Esta proyección tuvo lugar el 29 de julio con Steamboat Willie solo parcialmente terminado. El público estaba sentado en una habitación contigua a la oficina de Walt. Roy colocó el proyector de películas en el exterior y la película se proyectó a través de una ventana para que el sonido del proyector no interfiriera con el sonido en vivo. Ub Iwerks colocó una sábana detrás de la pantalla de la película detrás de la cual colocó un micrófono conectado a los altavoces donde se sentaría la audiencia. El sonido en vivo se produjo detrás de la sabana. Wilfred Jackson tocó la música en un órgano bucal, Ub Iwerks golpeó ollas y sartenes para el segmento de percusión, y Johnny Cannon proporcionó efectos de sonido con varios dispositivos, incluidos silbatos de diapositivas y escupideras para campanas. El propio Walt proporcionó el poco diálogo que había en la película, sobre todo gruñidos, risas y graznidos. Después de varias prácticas, estaban listos para la audiencia, que consistía en empleados de Disney y sus esposas. La respuesta de la audiencia fue extremadamente positiva, y le dio a Walt la confianza para seguir adelante y completar la película. Más tarde, al recordar esta primera visita, dijo: "El efecto en nuestra pequeña audiencia fue nada menos que eléctrico. Respondieron casi instintivamente a esta unión de sonido y movimiento. Pensé a que me estaban tomando el pelo. Así que me pusieron en la audiencia y corrieron la acción otra vez. Fue terrible, ¡pero fue maravilloso! ¡Y fue algo nuevo!" Iwerks dijo: "Nunca he estado tan emocionado en mi vida. Nada desde entonces lo ha igualado". Walt viajó a la ciudad de Nueva York para contratar a una compañía para producir el sistema de sonido. Eventualmente se decidió por el sistema Cinephone de Pat Powers, creado por Powers utilizando una versión actualizada del sistema Phonofilm de Lee De Forest sin darle ningún crédito a De Forest, una decisión que luego lamentaría. La música en la banda sonora final fue interpretada por Green Brothers Novelty Band y dirigida por Carl Edouarde. Los hermanos Joe y Lew Green de la banda también ayudaron a sincronizar la música con la película. El primer intento de sincronizar la grabación con la película, realizada el 15 de septiembre de 1928, fue un desastre. Disney tuvo que vender su roadster Moon para financiar una segunda grabación. Esto fue un éxito con la adición de una pelota que rebota filmada para mantener el ritmo. Personajes *Walt Disney como Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pedro y el Loro *Fob la vaca *Cabra *Gato Premios y Nominación Steamboat Willie fue incluido en el Registro Nacional de Cine en 1998. Fechas de Lanzamiento Nombres por país Curiosidades *Aunque "Steamboat Willie" fue la primera caricatura en la alineación de Mickey en ser transmitida, dos caricaturas "Plane Crazy" y "The Gallopin' Gaucho" fueron producidas antes pero lanzadas después de esta caricatura. *Steamboat Willie generalmente se considera la primera caricatura popular con sonido sincronizado. *El título es una parodia de la película de Buster Keaton de Steamboat Bill, Jr., también lanzada en 1928. *La fecha de lanzamiento original de la película, el 18 de noviembre de 1928, se declaró más tarde como el cumpleaños oficial de Mickey a principios de los años setenta. *En 1998, la Biblioteca del Congreso agregó a Steamboat Willie al Registro Nacional de Cine. *Steamboat Willie fue mencionado brevemente en la película Saving Private Ryan. Después de que los personajes principales capturan el nido de la ametralladora, un soldado alemán capturado menciona la película. Como el nombre real del soldado nunca se menciona, a menudo se le llama "Steamboat Willie". *La parte donde la cabra se come las hojas de música y el instrumento, así como Mickey convirtiendo a la cabra en un fonógrafo, refleja un evento exacto del dibujo animado de Oswald the Lucky Rabbit llamado Rival Romeos. *Se puede ver parodiado en el capítulo de Los Simpson "Itchy and Scratchy: The Movie". *En varias series, películas y videojuegos de Disney se pueden ver referencias de este corto animado. Categoría:Cortometraje Categoría:Cortos de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Películas de 1928 Categoría:Películas Musicales Categoría:Walt Disney Animation Studios